


浪子燕青49+50

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: 宋徽宗 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青49+50

第49章   
四面龙头吐出水柱，热气蒸腾，白烟袅袅。燕青坐在玉阶上，任凭水流没过全身。  
半日前他还跟容欣嬉笑打闹，如今却陷在这锦绣繁华堆里。燕青悔恨无比，一拳打在水面，水花溅了一脸。若时光能够斗转，他必离那锦绣楼远远的。不，只离开锦绣楼怎么够，他必连梁山都不下。  
招不招安他一点都不在乎。如今烽烟四起，就算入了朝晋了官身，也不过是换了个笼子罢了，一样不得自由，还不如挑一担金银浪迹江湖来得潇洒自在。  
只是如今说这些又有什么用。  
燕青越想越恼，又挥出几拳，打得水面哗哗作响。  
外面的内侍听到声音，便尖着嗓子问大官人可要起身了？  
燕青应了，那几人便掀了幔帐入内服侍他更衣。  
比起沐浴之前，昆玉殿内不仅多出了好些器物，还多出了好些宫女。她们或在擦拭，或在摆放，这么多人竟然没有发出半点声音。  
“官家呢？”燕青坐在椅上，一个宫女正用软巾给他擦拭头发。  
燕青的发比起上梁山前长了许多，发梢没过臀部。如今沾了水汽，末梢卷而翘，显得十分可爱。  
“官家下了朝，皇后便派人来请，如今正在福宁宫。”总管毕恭毕敬答了，见燕青一脸淡漠，连忙补上一句，“大官人不必忧心，官家说稍晚些就过来。”  
燕青冷哼，“我忧心什么，他不来才好。”  
总管一脸讪讪不敢接话。  
燕青往四周一扫，“我不惯这么多人服侍，让他们退下。”  
总管赔笑道：“这是官家的吩咐，老奴不敢擅作主张。”  
燕青以手托腮，侧了头盯着他看，“你怕得罪官家，就不怕得罪我？”  
总管头上立刻布上一层细汗，背脊也被冷汗打湿。官家对这位官人的宠爱，可是宫里头一份。他只要在官家面前递个话，他们这些奴婢的项上人头就保不住了。  
双腿一软，噗通一声跪下了，口里不住讨饶。那些奴婢见总管跪了，也跟着呼啦啦跪下一大片。  
燕青没想到一句话就把他们吓成这样，反而愣了。“行了，都起来吧！取些酒菜来，我饿了。”  
总管连忙传令下去。  
昆玉宫有自己的小厨房，饭菜从食盒中取出来时还冒着腾腾热气。  
宫中的酒自然都是佳酿，燕青自斟自饮，不一会儿已有些薄醉。  
忽觉佳酿醉春花，一颦一笑添红霞。  
赵佶一进来便见到这幕美景。奴婢们刚跪倒，便被他一个眼锋止住了。挥挥手，满殿奴婢退了个干干净净，只留几个人在外围服侍。  
“一人饮酒岂不无趣？怎不等我来。”赵佶举杯与燕青相碰。  
那一声脆响犹如在空中投下一颗石子，浓浓酒香如涟漪般层层扩散开来。  
赵佶唇就着杯，眼瞧着燕青，他在饮酒，也是在调情。  
燕青手一颤，酒水溅出几滴。“官家不是福宁宫么，怎这么快回来？”  
“小乙是担心我不来，还是担心我会来？”赵佶伸手覆住燕青手背，拇指在他掌心细细摩挲。  
燕青将手一缩，从桌上收了回去。  
“小乙怕我？”  
日思夜想的宝物就在眼前，赵佶不急。  
燕青抿了抿唇，“天色晚了，官家该安歇了。”  
赵佶点头，“不错，是该安歇了。”他起身走到燕青身后，扣住他下巴逼他转过头来。两唇相贴，一人躲闪，一人进逼。  
燕青用力推开赵佶，扶着椅背踉跄起身。“官家该回后宫。”酒力发作，燕青觉得头晕目眩。  
“朕就在此处歇息。”赵佶抓住燕青，衣袖将酒杯扫到地上，碎瓷飞溅，酒水淋漓。  
“放开……”  
赵佶重新吻上燕青的唇。牙齿紧闭就捏住下颚逼他张开，双手挣扎就扣住手腕。舌蛮横的进入口腔，扫过四周软肉，缠住他的舌，逼他咽下彼此的津液。  
燕青双眸睁大，喉间发出破碎的悲鸣。  
血腥味在两人唇齿间弥漫开来。  
当赵佶终于放开燕青时，他的唇已经红肿了起来。狼狈的咳嗽几声，用手背抹去嘴角鲜血。  
“后宫有的是如花美眷，官家何必勉强小乙？”那双桃花眼依旧艳丽逼人，只是里面多了几分狂放不羁。  
这才是当初那个以一敌百的燕青。赵佶舔去嘴角的血，“朕偏要勉强。”  
燕青已打定主意，与其雌伏男人身下，不如轰轰烈烈大战一场。逃得出去固然好，逃不出去也不过是赔上一条贱命。  
他一脚朝赵佶面门踢去，五指一张便去扼他咽喉。  
外面侍奉的内侍听到动静，赶紧冲了进来。口中大呼：“大官人不可无礼。”但进来后却见燕青跪伏在皇帝脚边不停喘气。  
“出去。”赵佶挥手命人退下，弯腰附在燕青耳边低语，“是不是很惊讶？明明刚才还好好的，怎会突然手脚酸软，内力全无？”  
“你。”燕青额上汗珠滴落，双臂软得几乎支撑不住身体，“你下毒？”他目光一转，扫过地上的酒水，“那酒……”  
“不是酒，是香。”赵佶执起桌上酒壶，为自己斟了一杯。  
香……  
炉中的香还在燃，青烟袅袅，淡雅香甜。  
他再也支撑不住，朝地面摔去。  
赵佶抱住他，仰头抿了一口酒，嘴对嘴哺了过去。  
“唔。”燕青摇头，但那点力道简直微弱得犹如调情。  
酒水顺着脖子一路流下，没过衣领，染湿了衣襟。  
赵佶眼眸变暗，将他拦腰抱起，扔在了床上。  
燕青还没来得及爬起来，就又被赵佶压了下去。粗重的喘气，强硬的禁锢。燕青拼命挣扎，但殿中的香气越来越浓郁，他的力道越来越小。  
赵佶拉开衣襟的动作一顿，因为燕青的手按住了他。  
“住手。”他困难的喘着气，一双眼眸狠狠盯着赵佶。  
赵佶笑了，反握住他的手，将之拉到唇边。从指尖到指根，细细吻过，轻柔而情色。  
“留在朕身边，朕会待你很好。”嘴里说着动人的情话，手上动作却毫不留情。  
绸带柔软冰凉，一圈又一圈，绕过男人的手腕。  
燕青绝望的闭上眼睛。  
“何必如此。”赵佶拉开他衣襟，吻上雪白的颈脖。“那日在龙船上，我们是何等快活。”他咬住一块皮肉，用牙齿细细研磨。  
燕青倔强的偏过脑袋，一眼都不想看到赵佶。  
被啃咬的部位已经渗出血丝，赵佶用舌头舔过，“痛吗？”他吮着那处，血液将他的唇染红。“小乙逃了这么久，总要受点惩罚。”  
手掌顺着腰侧往下，贴在锦带织就的腰封上。  
燕青紧紧咬住下唇。  
哒的一声，带扣被解开，腰封被扯下。  
衣衫层叠凌乱，雪白的肌肤上满是掩不住的情欲痕迹。指痕，吻痕，咬痕，青紫斑斓，无所顾忌的展露在男人面前。  
昭显着一种占有欲。  
一种炫耀和挑衅似的占有欲。  
第50章   
“男人？！”赵佶一字一顿，咬牙切齿。  
“不错。”燕青转过头来，冷冷的看着他。  
“是谁？”赵佶怒到极处，面上反而看不出一丝怒色，但是抚在燕青身上的手却越来越用力。从颈脖往下，滑过胸膛，所过之处留下道道红痕。  
“是我心仪之人。”燕青笑了出来，痛快的大笑。虽然逃脱不了被凌辱的命运，但能报一点仇总是让人心情愉悦。  
“心仪之人？好，很好。”赵佶冷笑连连，忽然捏住他下颚用力吻了下去。  
片刻之后猛的抽离，他的下唇被咬破，血色殷红。  
“朕果然对你太宽纵了。”赵佶命人将一个小匣子拿了进来。  
和田美玉制成的匣子，通体莹润，单是这件器物便是一件难得的珍宝。  
当赵佶将匣中之物取出时，燕青瞳孔不禁一缩。  
晶莹剔透，惟妙惟肖，这是一根玉势，一根犹如小儿臂般粗细的玉势。  
燕青脸色苍白，眼睁睁看着赵佶将玉势涂满膏药。  
空气中开始散发出一种甜香。“这是媚香，能让你很快活。”赵佶慢条斯理的分开燕青双腿，“但是如果你不听话，也会让你很痛苦。”一根冰冷的硬物抵在了他的后穴。  
“不要。”  
“不要什么？不要咬朕？”冰冷的玉势在窄缝间蜿蜒蛇形，分开穴口，轻压花径。那柱身，那头部，抵着花径旋转研磨。紧致的穴口根本承受不住这种压迫，燕青痛得全身发抖，汗水已将身下被褥浸湿。  
“住……住手。”燕青双拳紧握，手背迸出青筋，双腕因为挣扎得太用力而被绸缎勒出深深青紫。  
他的后穴已经痛到没有知觉，花径被撑到最大，几乎涨破。  
“拿出去。”他的声音破碎颤抖。  
玉势下滑，顶端没入了一点，仅一点点，再抽出，密实的摩挲在紧窒的入口。  
“那人是谁？”赵佶握住燕青的膝盖，慢慢往腿根摩挲。  
燕青拼命摇头，他想躲开赵佶的手，但用尽全力的挣扎反倒更像欲拒还迎。好热，好难受，他的身体变得越来越敏感。每一分触感都被无限放大，摩挲的布料，炙热的喘息，甚至连赵佶的眼神，都能让他战栗。  
痛得几欲死去，但在极致的痛楚中，花径深处却悄悄泛出一丝隐秘的快感。  
“住手……”他扬起脖子，大口大口的呼吸。  
“真好听。”赵佶吸吮着他的喉结，“只用来叫床不好么？”   
玉势顶住了要命的地方，燕青恐惧至极，他拼命扭动想要躲开，可惜人被绑得牢牢的根本无从躲避。混杂着喘息的呻吟听上去痛苦而纠结，燕青五脏六腑痒得发疯，脚跟蹬蹭着被子，腰部反复高高挺起又跌下，那根玉势始终顶在同一个位置反复碾压。   
快感迅速攀升，直至燕青大叫着射出来，被迫一口气升到高潮不得喘息的滋味并不美好，更不用提玉势在他高潮时依然不断搅弄着花径。抽插、旋转、碾压，燕青如一条小船，在翻腾的欲海中反复颠荡，无数次被抛上高峰，又无数次跌落下来。   
燕青满头大汗，腿根微微颤栗，玉柱疲累得只能吐出稀薄的液体。  
“说，那人是谁？”赵佶舔着他的耳垂，声音沙哑而冰冷。  
燕青虚弱的喘着气，被汗浸湿的发凌乱的贴在颊边。  
“不说？”赵佶直起身，轻轻笑了，“我看你能嘴硬到何时。”  
燕青的双腿被高高抬了起来，巨大的玉势一反先前的温和，在殷红的花穴中快速抽插。  
燕青连声惨叫，终于忍不住开口求饶，“……放开……别……”   
玉势左右旋转，每一次进出都能带出透明的肠液。更要命的是，它专往最敏感的那一点撞击。被药膏浸润过的花径变得分外敏感，痛楚加倍，快感也加倍。  
燕青脚背绷直，太过剧烈的快感已和痛苦无异，“放过我，官家，求你……”   
“想说了吗？”赵佶问得温柔，手上动作却越来越猛烈。  
燕青紧紧咬住下唇，眼泪从眼角流了下来。  
“怎么哭了？”赵佶吮去他的泪，“别哭。只要你告诉朕那人是谁，朕就会好好疼你。”   
“你……你杀了我吧……”燕青说得断断续续，泪水不断从眼角滚落，宛如一颗颗珍珠。  
“真倔。”赵佶吻了吻他嘴角，“朕怎么舍得杀你。”   
燕青期盼的看向赵佶，他以为男人终于放过他了。谁知道玉势反而向要害又捅了两下，燕青发出苦闷的呻吟，全身不停痉挛抽搐，顶端小孔一张一合，已经到了临界点。  
“朕帮你。”赵佶揉捏着他的乳尖，玩弄着他的臀部，“只用后穴也能达到高潮。”  
“住手，不要。”燕青不想遂了赵佶的愿，但体内的快感是这么强烈，他根本无法抵抗。  
他就像被黏在蛛网上的猎物，被层层缠绕，无法挣脱，最后被猎食者拖入阴暗的地穴大肆享用。  
燕青高高扬起脖子，发出无声的悲鸣，前方竟在无人抚慰的情况下达到了高潮，同时后穴也喷出一小股透明的肠液。  
赵佶将玉势慢慢抽出来，殷红的花穴紧紧吸附着柱身，像是舍不得似的，分离时竟然发出“啵”的一声。  
赵佶喉结上下滑动了一下，搂住燕青的腰，让他以跪趴的姿势伏在床上。  
燕青半睁着眼，眼神却是涣散的，他甚至没有察觉臀瓣再次被男人分开。窄缝上沾满了透明的春水，被彻底凌虐过的花穴瑟缩得厉害。  
“你是我的，谁也夺不走。”赵佶附在燕青耳边，说着夺命的情话。  
燕青呆滞的转了一下眼眸，忽然痛得惊喘一声。“昏君，你……”他还想骂些什么，余下的话却被一个顶撞弄得支离破碎。  
性器重重顶入到最深处，两根手指伸进男人的口腔搅碎了对方未出口的咒骂，赵佶垂下眼帘细细舔吻着男人后背，不时咬住一块皮肉吮的深红才放开。  
“哪怕朕是昏君，也是大宋的皇帝。”  
在碰到某个点时，燕青反应尤为强烈，像条脱水的鱼一样挣扎，大口的喘着气。很快又被拉起头发被迫和赵佶拥吻，对方温柔的一点点吻去他的泪，下身的动作却是毫不留情，甚至变本加厉。  
“没人能从朕手里逃脱，尤其是你。”  
一次次研磨过那个点，每次撞上去，赵佶都能感觉到包裹着他的内壁一阵收紧交缩。他似是想到了什么，微凉的指尖顺着燕青的脖颈滑下，滑过他微硬的乳尖，汗湿的胸口和紧绷的小腹……  
“小乙。”冷淡的语调带上了暗哑，赵佶吻着他的颈脖，“就算心里想着那人，你也能在朕手里得到快感。”  
他爱抚的动作越来越情色，手指贴着狭窄的缝隙上下滑动。忽然挑开正被不断贯穿的花穴，用力闯了进去。  
“不要。”燕青身体剧烈弹动了一下，很快就被赵佶压制了下去。  
“你里面好热，好紧。”  
这话太过羞耻，燕青眼角绯红，背部拱了起来，像一只振翅欲飞的蝶。  
赵佶从燕青的脖颈一直啃咬到尾椎，那幅美丽的花绣在他掌下慢慢绽放，妖冶至极。  
“容欣，容欣……”燕青眼眸半合，嘴里发出模糊的、带着几分哭腔的呻吟。  
“你在叫谁？”赵佶大怒，双手掐住男人腰大开大合用力进出，坚硬的性器一次次强硬进入那个本就不是用来容纳男性欲望的地方。  
“痛，好痛……”燕青浑身肌肉紧绷，眉峰紧蹙，神志俨然已经不清。  
“只是痛？”  
赵佶解开了男人手上的束缚，强拉着男人的一只手来到两人交合的地方，让男人颤抖的手指摸到紧密结合在一起的地方。  
“看，你多快活。”  
赵佶每次退出去，花径里的软肉都层层缠绕上来。嫩红的肠肉隐约能见到一些影子，马上又被赵佶的欲望狠狠顶进去。肠道为了缓解疼痛自然分泌出润滑的肠液。现下两人结合处一片湿滑，过多的肠液甚至顺着大腿滴落下来，将床单濡湿了一片。   
“不，不是。”燕青的喉咙里全是绝望的呻吟，他想推开赵佶，但是身体却紧紧缠住他。每当赵佶碰到那一点，就仿佛有电流从尾椎一直蔓延到全身。  
“容欣，容欣救我。”燕青把头深深埋在枕头里，内心悲凉，身体却因为情欲而越来越火热。  
赵佶的动作越来越猛烈，每一次顶撞都恨不得把燕青捅穿。花径在这样的凌虐下却越收越紧，绞得男人舒爽不已，终于在抽插了几十下之后，将一股热流射在了他体内。   



End file.
